kion and fuli
by razer14
Summary: so kion and fuli smut


kion and fuli are part of the lion guard and desired to get married one day and this is the wedding day for them.

BEFORE THE WEDDING

kion is nerves and happy at the same time because he is getting married and start a family with fuli his soon to be wife. fuli is also the same way but she was glad because she is getting married to the love of her life and in the royal family so she is very happy.

AT THE WEDDING

kion is a little worried but not a whole lot because simba was their with him. but he had to stay focus on the wedding. in the main cave fuli has nala and kiara and nala is taking to her and said "don't worry it will be over soon okay?" "okay" fuli said then zazu came in and said"it's time." fuli toke a deep breath and walked out with confidence and continued to walk down until she got to the middle of pride rock where kion is standing their waiting for her and she said to herself "wow he looks hansom." when she got to kion it felt like everything was gone but she had to stay focus on the wedding and when zazu asked "do you kion take fuli to be your wife?""yes i do " said kion then zazu turned to fuli and asked her "do you fuli take kion to be your husband?""yes i do" then zazu said "you may kiss the bride." and kion and fuli kissed and every animal cheered at the newly weds and went back to whatever they were doing and zazu was with them alone with nala and kiara and simba but they had to leave the couple alone and their friends made a good size den for a family to live in and it wasn't to far from their layer so kion and fuli can get to the layer easy.

1 MONTH AFTER THE WEDDING

it was a month later after the wedding and kion and fuli were having a good life at their new home and the hyenas weren't doing any harm to the circle of life not in a long time.

TAKES PLACE RIGHT AFTER KION AND FULI WEDDING

2 MONTHS AFTER THE WEDDING

kion and fuli are older and ready to start a family so kion and fuli are going to mate for their first time. but kion went to rafiki if he and fuli can mate and rafiki turned to his panting of kion and fuli and made a bump under fuli and the wind blew lightly and rafiki then said with a laugh and said " haha mufasa approves you and fuli." with a smile kion said "thank you." and kion ran back to fuli and told her the good news and she was happy and asked "can we mate tonight?" "sure thing fuls." and later that night kion and fuli are ready to mate so fuli was on her belly and moved her tail over so kion can access her and he did it slowly so he wouldn't hurt her when they are mating and so let out a gasp but then got used to it so she asked him for more and he thrust ed a little harder and she asked for him to keep going so he kept thrusting until both kion and fuli reached their climax's and kion laid next to fuli who is panting heavily and he was to so they both went to sleep and the next morning they went to rafiki and asked "how do we know fuli is pregnant?" "nine months." rafiki said so they waited and kion did a lot of hunting for fuli and their cubs so it has been nine months and fuli's belly was big not to big which indicate that she was pregnant and fuli's water broke which meant that the cubs are coming so kion toke fuli to his parents when simba and nala saw kion and fuli nala asked "is everything okay?" "fuli's water broke!" nala looked surprised and then told kion and simba to Waite outside so kion and simba went outside. a few moments went by and kion was pacing back and forward nerves so he asked his father to get his friends to come to them so simba sent zazu to get bunga,Ono,and beshte and zazu did get them and told them that fuli and kion's cubs are coming and they ran to pride rock and found the whole pride and two of simba's beast friends toman and puma was waiting outside but they saw kion pacing back and forward when they got to him they asked "are you okay?" and he said "yes i am" then kion saw his mom coming out and was waking to him and said "fuli is wanting to see you." so he went to her and asked can he go see fuli and nala said yes so kion went inside and saw fuli lying on her side and he saw two cubs there was silence then kion broke the silence and said "they're beautiful." "so are you." fuli said and then kissed him on the lips for a moment they kissed and then they broke the kiss and kion asked "what are their names?" "the one with spots is a girl why not fuon?" "i think that is a prefect name." "the male's is going to be kifu?" "strong name." so fuon and kifu are sleeping with their mom and dad.


End file.
